The Son of Iron Man
by as-good-a-night-as-any
Summary: What if Tony Stark had a son?
1. Good Morning

**Okay! So this is my first chapter story. I found the Glee-vengers AU on Tumblr and had the idea to sit down with my copy of Iron Man and write in Blaine. So a lot of the dialogue is straight from the movie. And I only added in one scene that isn't actually in the movie, I wanted to stick to the movie as close as I could. But anyway! I don't own Iron Man or and Glee characters featured and/or mentioned. Please enjoy!**

Good Morning

Christine Everhart was woken up suddenly in a stranger's bed. Tony Stark's bed. The night before was an event honoring Tony at Caeser's Palace. She had gotten a statement from Mr. Stark himself, and then he somehow convinced her to go home with him. She kind of hated herself for that. Now, she was being suddenly awakened by a calm, automated voice with a British accent. "Good morning. It's 7:00 AM. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 AM."

As the voice spoke, the light turned on and the window tinted faded away, showing statistics of what the voice was telling her and a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. She quickly wrapped a bed sheet around her and walked over to the window, looking out in amazement.

She looked around the room for her clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Fortunately, she found Tony's button up shirt that he had discarded the night before. She pulled it on and buttoned it up. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'It'll have to do for now,' she thought.

She made her way to the living room. There was a big glass window that showed yet another breathtaking view of the ocean. "Tony?" Christine called out. "Hey, Tony?" Looking around at the different things in the room, she found some sort of keypad on the wall. Curiously, she touched it. It beeped alarmingly and turned red. She jumped back. The same voice as before spoke to her. "You are not authorized to access this area."

"Jesus," she muttered. "You shouldn't touch that," someone said behind her. She turned to see a teenage boy sit down on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He wasn't looking at her, he was focused on a magazine in front of him. He had a mess of dark curls on his head. Blaine Anderson-Stark, Tony Stark's seventeen year old son. 'Definitely got his looks from his father,' she thought as a red-headed woman approached, holding a dry cleaning bag.

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house," she told Christine, talking about the automated voice. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Christine walked over to the woman. "You must be the famous Pepper Potts," she said. Pepper nodded. "Indeed I am," Pepper told her. Blaine glanced up and smirked in amusement. Pepper handed Christine the dry cleaning bag. "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash." A soft chuckle came from behind Pepper. She glanced over to see Blaine, looking back down at the magazine and a smirk on his lips. She looked back at Christine. "I even raised little Blaine over there," she said jokingly. Without looking up, Blaine responded dryly, "Oh, ha ha, a short joke, very funny."

Pepper smirked lightly. "Will that be all?" she asked Christine politely. Christine looked at Pepper and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

After Christine left, Pepper joined Blaine on the couch just as he was finishing the bowl of cereal. "Well, at least he has good taste," Blaine said. Pepper smiled at that. "Oh, and before I forget..." He plopped something in her lap. A book with a bow on it. "Happy birthday, Pepper."

"Thanks, sweetie. At least someone remembered." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I raised you right," she said. He laughed.

"Well, I gotta get your father on a plane," she said, getting up off the couch. "Good luck," he called to her retreating figure.


	2. Welcome Home, Dad

Welcome Home, Dad

Blaine stood impatiently next to Pepper on the tarmac, fresh out of school for the day, the tie of his uniform loosened. Pepper glanced at him with red eyes. She sighed. "I know," she said, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Finally, in the distance, a military plane approached. It seemed to take forever for it to land. And when the hatch finally opened, Blaine had to stop himself from running to his father. Tony Stark was being helped down onto the tarmac by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, Rhodey, his father's closest friend. He had his right arm in a sling. He heard his father say, as a couple of soldiers came up with a stretcher, "Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." 'Same as ever,' he thought. For the first time in about three months, Blaine truly smiled.

Rhodey and Tony stopped in front of them. "Hey, kid," Rhodey said quietly to Blaine, patting his arm. Tony looked carefully at Pepper. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" he asked her in a light tone. "Tears of joy," Pepper said. "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacation's over," he said, now looking at Blaine. "Hey, Dad," Blaine said. "Hey, come here" Tony said as he pulled Blaine into a hug with his good arm. Blaine hugged him back. "I thought I lost you, too..." he told Tony quietly. Tony rubbed Blaine's back and pulled away. "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

They made their way to the car, where Happy was waiting for them. "How you doing, buddy?" Tony said, clapping his shoulder. "Very good to see you, sir."

The three of them climbed into the car. "Where to, sir?" Happy asked. "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy," Pepper told him, but Tony quickly interrupted. "No." Both Blaine and Pepper looked at him, then Blaine shook his head, knowing that there was no way they were gonna convince his dad otherwise as he and Pepper argued.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..."

"That's enough of that." Blaine smirked.

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?"

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

About an hour and a half later, they were pulling up to the building holding the press conference. All of the presses, including Obidiah Stane, Tony's business partner, were applauding. "Look at this!" Obie's voice boomed. The three of them climbed out of the car. "Tony," Obie said as he hugged him. "We were gonna meet at the hospital," he said.

"No, I'm fine," Tony told him. "Look at you!" Obie said as Happy went around to Tony, holding a Burger King bag so Tony could take out a cheeseburger. "You had to have a burger, yeah?" Obie said. He turned as Blaine and Pepper walked up on the side of them. "Hey, kiddo," he said to Blaine. "Came to watch the show, huh?" Blaine smirked. "No way in hell I was gonna miss this," he said.

They walked in and the rest of the press applauded on seeing Tony. "Hey, look who's here!" Obie called out to them. "Yeah!" Blaine hung back with Pepper as everyone got settled and his dad approached the podium.

"Miss Potts." Both Blaine and Pepper turned. A man in a suit had approached them. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now," Pepper told him. "I'm not a reporter," he told her. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Department." Blaine let out a low whistle in astonishment as Agent Coulson handed her a card. "That's quite a mouthful," she said to him. "I know. We're working on it."

She looked down at the card. "You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus," he said. Blaine raised his eyebrows. 'Well, that's interesting...' he thought. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" she told him. "Thank you," he said. They all turned to the front. Obie was at the podium. But Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen. But then Blaine looked down. Tony was sitting on the ground in front of the podium, his back up against it. Pepper and Blaine shared a look. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down?" Tony asked, pulling out another cheeseburger from his pocket. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and I can... A little less formal and..." Pepper looked at Blaine. He shrugged as they all sat on the floor. Rhodey came over to Blaine and Pepper and sat. "What's with the love-in?" he asked. "Don't look at me," Pepper told him. "I don't know what he's up to." Rhodey looked to Blaine. He just shrugged.

Tony looked at Obie and talked quietly to him. "Good to see you," he said. "Good to see you," Obie said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I never got to say goodbye to Dad," Tony said suddenly. "I never got to say goodbye to my father," he said, looking at the press. He locked eyes with Blaine. "That almost happened to Blaine." Some of the press turned and looked back at Blaine, who had gotten to chance to get out of his school uniform in between Tony coming back and them arriving here. "I was afraid of that. I knew how it felt for me, and I knew that it'd probably be worse for him." Blaine finally broke eye contact and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. Pepper looked at him and placed her hand on top of his, and Rhodey put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"But...there's questions I would've asked my father. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." He paused a moment. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." He looked at Blaine again. Blaine seemed to still be thinking about what would've happened if he had never seen Tony again. Now Tony was kind of regretting he had even said anything. He didn't want Blaine to ever think about that.

A bunch of the reporters said his name quietly. He looked at one in particular. "Hey, Ben," he said to the male reporter in front of him. "What happened over there?" Ben asked. "I had my eyes opened," Tony told them, projecting his voice more as he stood and walked around behind the podium. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up." Blaine looked up at Tony curiously. Where was he going with this?

"And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International..." As he said this, all the reporters jumped to their feet. Blaine heard Pepper gasp next to him and he felt Rhodey stand as well. "...until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be – " Tony and Obie were talking over each other and all the reporters were yelling. Blaine couldn't make any sense of it. There was so much confusion. But Blaine knew this much as he looked around at all the frantic reporters: This was gonna be front page news.


	3. You Want Us To Do What?

You Want Us To Do What?

"Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" On the projection, Jim Cramer pushed a button that resulted in an audio clip of his voice saying "Sell, sell, sell!" "Abandon ship!"

Blaine and Pepper sat in the living room, watching Jim Cramer rip apart Tony and Stark Industries on Mad Money. Pepper sighed. Blaine just said, "Does this guy ever stop being really frickin' annoying?"

The remote controlling it blipped from the table. Blaine and Pepper looked at it as Tony voice came from it. "Pepper." She lowered the volume of the TV show. "How big are your hands?" he asked.

Blaine and Pepper shared a look. "What?" she asked. "How big are your hands? And actually, Blaine, are you there, too?"

"Yeah..." Blaine said slowly, wondering what was coming next.

"I don't understand why..." Pepper had started to say, but Tony interrupted her.

"Both of you, get down here. I need you."

Pepper put down her laptop and she and Blaine went down to Tony's workshop. Pepper put in the code as they both looked at the strange sight in front of them.

Tony was sitting in a chair, shirtless, leaning slightly back. There were two glowing arc reactors, one in his chest and one in his hand. There were also wires going from him to a computer behind him that was measuring his vital signs.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly as they entered the room. "Let's see 'em. Show me your hands." Pepper held up her hands so he could see them. "Oh wow, they are small. Very petite indeed. I just need a little help," he told them.

"Oh my God, is that the thing that's thing keeping you alive?" Pepper asked.

"It was. It is now an antique," he told her.

"Didn't take you long to make a new one," Blaine muttered. Tony shot him a dry look.

"This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future," he said. Blaine went around to the other side of Tony to look at it. "I'm swapping it for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

Blaine looked up at him. "Speed bump?" he asked.

"It's nothing," he said, looking at Blaine. "It's just a little snag. You are here to supervise and/or assist if needed." Blaine nodded slowly as Tony turned back to Pepper. "There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and it's causing a bit of a short."

As he spoke, Tony twisted and lifted out the arc reactor. It was still connected to him by wires. Blaine's eyes widened. Pepper couldn't even look.

He yanked it loose and handed it to Blaine. "It's fine. Put that down there," he told Blaine, indicating the table behind him. Blaine turned and put it down. "That is irrelevant."

"Jesus..." Blaine said quietly.

"Pepper, I just want you to reach, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

Blaine and Pepper looked at each other than at Tony. "Is it safe?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine," Tony told her. "It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep.'"

"What do you mean, 'Operation'?" Pepper asked him.

"It's just a game, never mind."

Blaine looked at Pepper. "How do you not know what Operation is?" he asked her.

She shot him a look. "Don't," she said.

"Just gently life the wire. Okay? Great," Tony told her.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. She started to reach in but then pulled back. "I don't think that I'm qualified for this. Maybe Blaine should – "

"Whoa, wait a second," Blaine said.

"No, no, I trust you to do this more than him," Tony told her.

Blaine looked at Tony. "Thanks."

"I'm just kidding," Tony said to him. " I just don't want you to get shocked, all right?"

"Oh, but you don't care if I get shocked?" Pepper said.

Tony gave Pepper a look. "Would you rather that Blaine had electricity go through his body?"

Pepper looked up at Blaine. "Fine," she said.

"I'm not a baby," Blaine said.

"Oh, do you want to do it?" Pepper asked, looking up at him.

He scoffed. "Hell, no," he said.

"Then quiet," she told him as he laughed a little.

"Okay..." Pepper slowly lowered her hand to reach for the wire. "Oh, there's pus!" she said, disgusted.

"You don't have to narrate," Blaine told her.

"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body," Tony said.

Blaine groaned. "That's kind of foul," he said at the same time that Pepper said "It smells!"

"Yeah, it does," Tony said. Despite himself, Blaine laughed. "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?" he asked.

"Okay, I got it! I got it!" Pepper said, still completely disgusted.

"Okay, now don't let it touch the si – "

As soon as he was saying it, there was a buzzing sound and Tony cried out in pain. Blaine backed up a step.

" – ides when you're coming out! That's what I was trying to tell you before," Tony told Pepper as she apologized quietly.

"Okay, now, when you pull it out," Tony said, "make sure that when you pull it out, you don't... There's a magnet – "

Pepper pulled the wire out, and on the end hung a big magnet.

" – at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out."

The computers behind them were going crazy. "Dad, what's happening?" Blaine asked, starting to panic a little.

"Okay, I was not expecting..." Pepper tried to lower it back in, but Tony stopped her. "Don't put it back in, don't put it back in."

Pepper groaned as she put it down on the table behind her. "What do I do?"

"Dad, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest..." Tony started to say.

"Wait, what?" Blaine said, interrupting him.

"You know, it was your job to make sure that this didn't..." he said to Blaine.

"What – you know, if you had said something about the magnet – "

"All right, all right, just calm down," Tony said.

"I thought you said this was safe!" Pepper shouted at him.

"Okay, we gotta hurry. Take this." He put the other reactor in Blaine's hands. "Pepper, attach it to the base plate, and then Blaine, just make sure it stays in place."

"Okay, okay," Pepper said as she grabbed the wire but then she stopped. "Tony? It's gonna be okay," she said. "It's gonna be okay, all right?" She looked at Blaine. "It's gonna be okay – "

"Pepper, just do it," Blaine said.

"Okay, okay." She grabbed the wire and reached down to attach it. There was another buzzing sound as she attached it and Tony cried out a bit in pain again. Pepper pulled her hand out.

"Was that so hard?" he said to Blaine and Pepper as Blaine lowered the reactor down to lock it in place. "That was fun, right? Here, let me – "

"No, I got it," Blaine said, locking it in place.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked Tony.

"Yeah, I feel great," he said. "You okay?" he asked looking from Blaine and Pepper. When he looked at Pepper, her hand covered in goo, he couldn't help but laugh. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do something like that ever again," Pepper told Tony.

"Yeah, me either. I think that gave me anxiety," Blaine said. Tony chuckled.

"I don't have anyone but you two," he said.

Blaine looked at Pepper's hand. "You should wash that," he told her.

She gave him a look. Tony started detaching the wires from his chest and got out of the chair. Pepper went around and picked up the other reactor. "What do you want to do with this?" she asked Tony.

He looked over. "That? Destroy it. Incinerate it," he told her.

"You don't want to keep it?" she asked him.

He gave her a look. "Pepper, I've been called many things, "Nostalgic" is not one of them."

She looked down at it, then back at Tony. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asked him.

"That will be all, Miss Potts," he told her.

Blaine leaned back on the table as Pepper left. His dad turned to one of the androids that help out around the shop. This one had a certain personality that made him Blaine's favorite.

"Hey, Butterfingers, come here," he said. "What's all this stuff doing on the top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad, that's a picture of me and this one over here when he was little." He reached over and ruffled Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled away immediately. Tony pushed a garbage can over and motioned to everything else on his desk. "Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff." He looked back at Pepper, tapping his reactor lightly. He turned to see Blaine looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head a little bit. "You're insane," Blaine told him. Tony smirked. "Only a little bit," he said. "Now go on, get out of here. Don't you have, like, homework to do or something?" Blaine laughed as he walked out of the shop.


	4. An Injunction

An Injunction

Tony walked up the stairs from his workshop to see Obie playing the piano and Blaine and Pepper sitting. "How'd it go?" he asked. He looked and saw a box of pizza and Blaine with a plate that had three pieces on it. "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza from New York doesn't mean it went bad," Obie said from the piano.

"Sure doesn't," Blaine and Tony said at the same time.

Tony sat down next to Blaine and lifted the box open. "Oh, boy." He grabbed a piece and bit it, not bothering to grab a plate.

"It would've gone better if you were there," Obie told him, getting up from the piano.

"You told me to lay low, that's what I've been doing," Tony said. "I lay low and you take care of all..."

"Hey, come on," Obie said, interrupting Tony. "In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting."

Tony was taken aback by that. "This was a board of directors meeting?"

Obie sat down on a chaise next to the couch. "The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress." When Obie said that, Blaine stopped eating and glanced at his dad. "They're filing an injunction," Obie told Tony.

"A what?" he asked.

"They want to lock you out," Obie told him.

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and half," Blaine said quietly.

Tony turned and looked at him. "How do you even... Whatever. It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too," Obie told him. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the best interest."

"That's bull," Blaine said quietly.

Tony turned to Blaine. "Thank you," he said, turning back to Obie. "I'm being responsible," Tony told him. "That's a new direction for me – for the company.

They all looked at Tony in surprise. "I mean me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that..." Tony said, trying to reassure them. He looked at Obie. "This is great," he said, getting up. Blaine groaned quietly and looked down. "I'll be in the shop," Tony said as Obie got up to stop him.

"I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something," Obie told him. "Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs." As Obie was saying it, Blaine was shaking his head.

Luckily, Tony was thinking the same way. "No," he said. Obie tried to protest, but Tony didn't let him. "No, absolutely not. This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."

He walked away and went back down to the workshop. As he was, Obie called after him. "You mind if I go down there and see what you're doing?"

"Good night, Obie."

After a beat, Blaine said, "Well, that went well." Obie glanced at Blaine, and then away, shaking his head.


	5. A Flying Suit of Armor

A Flying Suit of Armor

The next night, Blaine was getting ready for Regionals. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

The last time he had performed in front of an audience, his dad had still been missing. In fact, he went missing the day of the competition. On the outside, he had been cool, calm, and collected. Everyone was worried about him, but he assured them that he was okay to perform. It was giving him something else to focus on. That part was actually true. But on the inside, he'd been a wreck.

His mind drifted to what his dad had said on the day of the press conference. What if he had never seen his dad again? Because it was true. By the time Tony had left to get on the plane, Blaine had gone to a rehearsal for Sectionals.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. He made himself stop thinking about that. Because his dad was back now, safe and sound at home.

Suddenly, from the living room, there was a loud CRASH! Blaine ran out to see the piano destroyed and a hole in the ceiling above. When he got closer, he saw that there was a hole in the floor going into his dad's shop.

He went down the stairs to the shop. Through the glass, what seemed like a man shaped robot had crushed one of his dad's cars. Dummy was spraying it down like a fire extinguisher. As it stood, Blaine saw an arc reactor in its chest. Blaine put in the code and went into the shop. "Dad?"

It turned toward him. Then it lifted its hand and removed the face, revealing Tony Stark inside. "Just give me a sec," he said.

A few minutes later, Blaine and Tony sat on the couch in the living room. "So...you built a suit of armor...that can fly?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Tony said.

"But...why? What do you even need it for?" Blaine asked.

"It's not that I need it, I just..." Tony looked down. "The only reason why I...escaped...was because I made a crude version of what you saw. It was really bulky, I had no peripheral vision, but it worked. I'm just experimenting with it, okay?" Tony looked at Blaine. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Blaine looked away. He had the distinct feeling that his dad was lying to him. But why would he? "So don't worry, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he said quietly.

Tony rubbed Blaine's back. "You gotta get to your competition," he said. Blaine nodded and got up from the couch. "I wish I could go, but..."

"Yeah, I know. You gotta lay low."

Tony nodded. "But good luck," Tony told him. "Oh, no, that's bad luck, isn't it?

Blaine smiled a little. "That's only in theater," Blaine told him. "But thanks." Blaine turned to leave.

"Oh, and Blaine." Blaine turned back to his dad. "Don't tell anyone about the suit," Tony told him. "I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

Blaine nodded. "Okay." But as he left, Blaine could only think of one thing: Kurt.

His best friend, his...boyfriend? He didn't know what to call him. They hadn't really talked about that yet (he was hoping it was going to be soon). But he told Kurt a lot. Almost everything. Could he keep this from Kurt? Blaine trusted Kurt, but...he wasn't sure of what was going on yet. It was probably better not to pull Kurt into it.


	6. Backstage

Backstage

Blaine stood backstage with the rest of the Warblers. Regionals had just ended. They had lost, but it was no fault of theirs. They had done the best job they could.

Then, over the shoulder of David, a fellow Warbler, he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. His dad. "Hey, I'll be right back," he said to David, walking past him to his father with a smile on his face. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Tony said. "I came to see you perform. You should've won, but..." Tony shrugged.

"But I thought you were still laying low," Blaine said.

"Nah, I'm done with that. Cabin fever," he told Blaine. "I'm actually going to that Firefighter's Family Fund thing right after this. But I wanted to ask you something first. Who's that new guy you were singing with?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. What does he say? How does be explain what Kurt is to him? They only talked briefly right before and after their performance. "Uh...that's Kurt. Yeah, he transferred a while ago. He's a...he's a friend," Blaine told him, flustered.

Tony measured Blaine's reaction with a small smile. He could tell right when the kid was mentioned that he and Blaine were more than friends. "When do I get to meet him?" Tony asked.

Blaine blinked. "Uh..."

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt coming over to them. He saw Kurt's eyes grow wide for a moment as he recognized Blaine's father. But he quickly composed himself. "You must be Blaine's father," Kurt said, holding out his hand. "I'm Kurt. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony smiled and shook the young man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, too. Blaine was just telling me about you," Tony told Kurt as he let go of his hand.

Kurt turned to look Blaine. "You were?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Blaine said, looking Kurt to his dad. "Yeah, I..."

Tony smiled. "Hey, look, I gotta go," he said to the boys. "Nice meeting you, Kurt. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. I'll see you at home, Blaine."

And then he was gone, walking away from them. Kurt looked at Blaine. "You okay?" he asked.

Blaine took his eyes away from his father's retreating figure and looked at Kurt. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "Yeah, I'm good."

Kurt smiled. "Good," he said, lightly grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He couldn't wait until his dad got to know Kurt.


	7. You Lied To Me

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a bit. End of school hit me like a brick wall. But luckily finals end next Monday!

Also, this is kind of close to the end of this...I know it was short and that some of the chapters are short, but that's why I said in the beginning that I was just sticking to the scenes in the movie. Like legit, I sat down with my Iron Man DVD and just wrote Blaine into the scenes. But I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed it so far! Okay, that's it for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

You Lied To Me

Blaine followed Pepper silently through the house to where his dad was. He had seen the suit. His dad didn't know, but he saw it. He knew that something had happened, and he wasn't going to be kept in the dark. He got to the door a moment after Pepper did. He opened it quietly. Pepper had her back to him and his dad was focusing on something else while he spoke to her.

"... If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numerical heading."

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?"

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table and I'm gonna stop them. I'm gonna find my weapons and destroy them."

There was a brief pause. "Tony – "

"You lied to me," Blaine said quietly.

The both of them turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked him.

"You told me that you were just experimenting with it. That I had nothing to worry about," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I didn't lie – "

"Oh really? So, your suit being covered in bullet holes isn't something to worry about?" Blaine said, interrupting.

There was a long pause. "Blaine..." Tony started to say.

"Don't say I have nothing to worry about," Blaine said. He walked forward, starting to get angry. "You are not keeping me out of this."

"Blaine." He stopped. "Just...listen to me. You're right, okay? I knew what I was doing when I made it. I just didn't know exactly what I was going to do with it. But I'm sorry. I was hoping that if something did happen, you wouldn't be involved in any way." Blaine looked down.

"Look, Tony..." Pepper said. "You know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."

"There is nothing except this," Tony told her. "There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign." Blaine looked up, surprised at the intensity in his father's voice. "There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Is that so?" Pepper asked quietly. "Well, then, I quit."

Blaine looked at her. "What?"

She tossed a thumb drive on the table and started to walk away. Blaine watched her, still in shock. "You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You can't just leave," Blaine added on quietly.

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony," she said. "I'm not going to be a part of it."

"I shouldn't be alive."

Blaine turned back around to look at his dad, who was now sitting. "Dad..." Blaine started to say quietly, unsure of what to say now.

"Unless it was for a reason," Tony said. "I'm not crazy, Pepper." He looked up at her. "I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

Pepper let out a sigh, and then slowly walked back and picked up the thumb drive. "You're all I have, too, you know." She turned to look at Blaine. "Both of you," she said, lifting her hand to place it on Blaine's arm. Then she left, kissing Blaine lightly on the temple as she went by. He looked down.

After she was gone, Blaine broke the silence. "I'm sorry..."

Tony looked at him. "For what?" Blaine didn't offer any answer. He just kept his eyes on the floor. Tony got up and went around to him. "Hey, look at me." Blaine looked hesitantly up at his dad. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Tony told him. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this mess."

"I'd rather be in this mess with you than you not be here," he said quietly. Tony pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged back, holding on tight.


	8. Betrayal

This is the climax of the story or maybe just part 1. I do want to do Iron Man 2 and eventually, possibly, the Avengers, but I need to flesh those out still. I still haven't decided if I want to just have this be singular and the others will just be sequels or if I will just add them on after this. Also, I do have a bit of an epilogue chapter I guess, to this part or something that will go up after this and if you want it to be singular, say so in a review or in a poll I am going to put up as soon as I post this. This is also the longest chapter I've written. So...this feels kind of awkward to me, so...yeah, please enjoy.

* * *

Betrayal

"And that right there is the arc reactor," Blaine said, indicating through a small window on a steel door.

Kurt looked through. "Wow... So that's the big version of what keeps your dad alive?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yep." 'It also powers a super suit my dad built to fight terrorists,' Blaine added mentally. He hadn't told Kurt about his dad's suit. He hadn't decided if he was even going to.

"Wow," Kurt said again. Blaine laughed a bit. Kurt looked at him. "What?" he asked, his cheeks darkening slightly. Blaine smiled. But then he saw someone walk by in the generator room. His smile fell slowly. The guard had told them no one else was here. He stepped forward to look through the glass. "Blaine?" Kurt said, sensing his change in mood. "What is it?"

Blaine didn't answer. He saw a man holding a small black case. Obie. What was Obie doing here? He stopped at a table and placed the case down, looking around as he did so. Blaine stepped away immediately. "Blaine, what – " He held up his hand, telling Kurt silently to be quiet.

Slowly, he looked back through the glass. Obie wasn't looking around anymore. He had opened the case to look at what was inside. Blaine couldn't really see what it was that was inside, but he could tell that it was glowing. The light looked familiar... But he couldn't figure out why it was familiar.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Blaine pulled it out, silently thanking God that he forgot to take it off vibrate after school. He looked down at it. A text from Pepper, put in all caps to emphasize the urgency and importance. "DON'T TRUST OBIE, HE ORDERED THE HIT ON YOUR DAD."

He stared wide-eyed at his phone for a moment before looking back up. Obie was closing the case. As he was closing it, he looked around once more. Blaine moved away again. Suddenly, it made sense.

The glow. His dad's arc reactor.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. Obie wanted his dad dead. Obie, practically like a grandfather to Blaine his whole life, wanted to kill Tony.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "What's wrong?" Blaine looked up into Kurt's concerned eyes. Slowly, he got out of his own thoughts and realizations and came back to reality.

He looked back through the window. Obie was gone. He turned back to Kurt. "Come on."

He grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him away quickly. He didn't stop until they had gotten back to Kurt's Navigator. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he opened the driver's door.

"You're going home," Blaine told him.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "You're staying?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, what's going on? What happened back there?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a moment to figure out what to say. "Look, I don't know what's about to happen... But I don't think you should be here when it starts. Just...please, Kurt, go home."

But Kurt persisted. "Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine closed his eyes and groaned. "I don't know," he said, opening his eyes to look at Kurt. "I don't know what's happening. But I'm gonna figure it out."

"Well, then, why can't I stay and help you figure it out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Just go home, Kurt," he said.

Kurt didn't move. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Blaine said finally.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Hurt? What are you talking about?" Blaine looked down. "Blaine, what do you mean – "

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's, effectively silencing him. After a moment, he pulled away. "I promise that I will explain everything tomorrow, just please...go home."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said quietly, giving in.

Blaine let out a breath in relief. "Thank you," he said as Kurt climbed into his car. He gave one last look to Blaine before driving away.

As soon as Kurt was gone, Blaine ran back inside. As he did, he felt a slight tremor go through the floor and he heard something that sounded like...an explosion?

He went back to the door that he and Kurt were just standing in front of and looked through. Everything was the same. Except for one thing. A yellow door was open, and it looked like it has been blasted open. Was that what he heard? But then Pepper came running out and something big tried to get out after her, but it couldn't fit through. He heard her scream muffled through the door. It was an arm. A giant robotic arm. Or an arm attached to an extremely large super suit like his dad's.

Pepper quickly ran outside. Blaine knew if he joined her out there, she'd make him leave. But at the same time he wanted to see what was happening, and the arm and pulled back from sight. So Blaine ran to an elevator, and went up to the roof. He ran through the door, passing the huge skylight leading down to the room with the big arc reactor. He went to the edge of the roof and looked down. Pepper was on the phone with someone, possibly his dad.

"...he's gone insane! … He built a suit." There was a loud cracking sound behind her. She turned and saw something coming out of the earth. A huge metal suit. Obidiah.

He towered over Pepper. "Where do you think you're going?" Obidiah's voice said from the suit. It was much deeper and more menacing than his actual voice. She cried out and stepped away from it. He held an arm up threateningly at her. Blaine couldn't tell from where he was, but Obidiah was pointing a giant machine gun attached to the arm at her. "Your services are no longer required."

"Stane!"

Blaine looked up. It was his dad. Obidiah looked up at the same time. Immediately, he moved his arm to point upwards at Tony and started shooting. Blaine backed up and got down to avoid getting hit by any stray bullets. He heard crashing. Blaine peeked over the side quickly and saw them collide then roll away out of sight. Then, he heard another crashing sound come from another side of the roof.

The highway.

He ran over to see what was happening. But he couldn't really see. There were a lot of cars, and it took him a moment to spot them. Then, his phone vibrated again. He pulled it out. Pepper.

He answered. "Pepper?"

"Where are you?" she asked immediately. He paused. But she spoke before he even got the chance to improvise. "You know what, I don't care where you are, just go home." He knew she was going to say that. "Pepper – "

"No, Blaine, I don't want to hear it, just go home!"

Blaine looked up as he saw his dad flying up to the sky with Obie following behind. "Whoa..." he said quietly.

"Wait," Pepper said over the line. "Where are you?" she asked again.

Blaine started to panic a bit. "I thought you said you didn't care," he said.

"Where. Are. You," she said again, forcefully

Blaine thought for a second. "Uh..."

"Blaine. Are you at Stark Industries?" she asked.

He winced. "...No," he said, not very convincingly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was showing Kurt a bunch of the stuff, and then I saw Obie and he had the reactor, so Kurt left and..." He looked back up. He saw something coming erratically down to the roof. "Gotta go," he said quickly, hanging up.

Tony landed on one knee, his back to Blaine. "Potts," he said, talking to Pepper over the phone. After a moment, he said "I'm almost out of power." He stood, taking off one of the hands and opening up the mask. "I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there."

BOOM! Obidiah landed behind Tony, in between him and Blaine. Jostled, Blaine fell to the ground. Tony turned and immediately closed his mask. As he did, he saw Blaine just behind Obie. 'What the hell is he doing here?' he thought to himself.

"Nice try," Obie said. He swung for Tony, but Tony ducked. Then he raised his hand to shoot a repulsor ray. Wrong hand. He looked at his unprotected hand, realizing his mistake too late. Obie hit him and he went flying back. He quickly regained himself, jumping into the air and using the other hand to help him jump up to hit him. But Obie grabbed him around the torso and started squeezing. Everything started to crack.

Blaine could hear the metal creaking as Obie tried to crush his dad. He jumped up. "Let him go!" he yelled, running forward. Obie turned and hit him with his elbow, knocking Blaine back down. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

"Weapons status?" Tony barely was able to ask Jarvis.

"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline," Jarvis answered.

Tony raised a hand to Obie's mask, trying to hopefully stop him from locking on as he yelled "Flares!"

The flares shot up everywhere, disorienting Obie. As Obie let Tony go, Blaine covered his head from all the flares. "Very clever, Tony," Obie said in that deep voice.

Blaine had managed to hide behind one of the vents sticking up from the roof, just as Tony had. Tony whispered to Pepper through the bluetooth device. "Potts."

"Tony!" she cried on the other line.

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof," he said quietly.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"You're going to do it," he told her. "Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When me and Blaine get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's gonna fry everything up here."

Blaine barely dared to breathe from his hiding spot, not wanting Obie to find him as he searched. The one thought that kept echoing through his mind was that he was so glad he made Kurt go home.

He heard the footsteps going away from where he was. He peeked over and saw Obie looking behind one of the air ventilation shafts. He was struck by an idea.

He got up and ran to Obie. When he got there, he jumped and grabbed on, pulling himself up to where Obie couldn't reach. Looking in between the panels at Obie's neck as he swayed back and forth to try and get Blaine off, he saw a bunch of wires. "This looks important," he said, sticking in his hand in and grabbing the wires. With some effort, he ripped them out and then quickly dropped from Obie's back.

Obie turned, the whole top of his suit opening to look at him. "You!" He started forward to Blaine. Blaine backed up quickly, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his back. Seeing this, Tony ran forward and also jumped onto Obie. Obie grabbed him with both hands by his head and threw him down, ripping off Tony's head piece as Tony hit the skylight and slid across the glass.

Obie turned to Tony, holding his head piece. "I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" He crushed the head piece and threw it aside. Blaine sat up but couldn't see Tony behind Obie. Obie started to walk forward to Tony. "You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!"

Tony stood slowly. He saw Blaine still on the ground behind Obie. He glanced at the roof door then back at Blaine. Blaine looked behind him at the roof door. Then, slowly, Blaine stood to try and make for the door.

Obie started shooting at Tony. "Dad!" Blaine yelled. The glass underneath him shattered and, just barely grabbing one of the metal supports before falling down into the room below. Obie shot out all the glass around Tony so he couldn't pull himself back up to a standing position.

Blaine heard Pepper yell down below. "How ironic, Tony!" Obie yelled. "Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!

Blaine locked eyes with Tony as Obie spoke. Blaine saw the look in his dad's eyes and knew what he was going to do. Blaine shook his head.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled.

"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" Obie continued.

Tony looked at Blaine, begging him silently to leave. Blaine just shook his head again. He couldn't just leave his dad up there, knowing he might never see him again. Blaine sunk down behind one of the bigger air ventilation shafts. He didn't know if it would even help. But he didn't care. He wasn't leaving his dad alone up here.

Blaine went out of Tony's sight. He cursed silently. Obie shot a missile. It missed by a mile. "Little bastard ripped out my targeting system!"

"Time to hit the button!" Tony yelled down to Pepper.

"You told me not to!" she yelled back up. "Hold still, you little prick," Obie said, pointing a weapon directly at Tony.

Blaine looked around the corner of the ventilation shaft to make sure that his dad was still hanging on. Obie shot another missile missed again, but he was a lot closer than before. "Just do it!" Tony yelled.

"You'll die!" Obie shot another missile. It hit the ground a few feet away from Tony. One of his hands slipped, and he was hanging on by one hand. Blaine almost thought he fell until he heard Tony's voice.

"Push it!"

Blaine heard crackling coming from the room below, and he immediately ducked back down behind the shaft. The arc reactor overloaded and a huge blast shot up to the roof. Tony got blasted up and to the side, hitting a wall and falling to the ground. Blaine heard Obie yelling in pain right before he got pushed forward by the blast right into the wall.

He hit the ground hard as pain shot through his whole body. He didn't know if it was from the blast or from hitting the wall. The last thing he saw was a huge fireball shoot up into the sky as Obie fell forward down through the obliterated skylight into the big arc reactor. Then everything went black.


	9. The Final Press Conference

The Final Press Conference

"Iron Man. That's kinda catchy. That's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

Blaine was laying on the couch in his living room, listening to his father talking on speaker phone. He was still in some pain from the previous night. Mostly he was sore from getting hit by Obie and getting blasted into the wall. But other than that, he was fine. He was a bit bruised, and had a bandage on his forehead from where it hit the wall. The blast had knocked him unconscious, but luckily, Pepper and the agents got up to the roof quickly.

"Here's your alibi," he heard Agent Coulson say.

As Coulson explained to his father what to say, he sat up. "Crap."

"What?" Pepper's voice asked, immediately concerned. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

"No, no," Blaine said. "Kurt. What do I tell him. I promised I would explain to him."

"Stick to the official story," Agent Coulson's voice responded.

Blaine was hoping he wasn't going to say that. "But he's gonna be able to tell that I'm – "

"Stick to the official story," he repeated firmly. Blaine groaned in frustration and laid back down.

"Blaine, sweetie, we gotta go, okay?" Pepper's voice told him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We'll see you later." Then the line went dead.

Jarvis's voice spoke as Blaine stared at Rhodey talking to the press on the same projection that, just a couple of weeks ago, he and Pepper had watched Mad Money, before everything got crazy with his dad and the suit. "Sir, Kurt is at the door."

Blaine closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to do this. "Let him in," he told Jarvis softly as he carefully got up from his position on the couch.

Kurt came in. As soon as he saw Blaine and the bandage on his head, his eyes widened. He ran forward into Blaine's arms. Blaine quickly wrapped them around Kurt. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Kurt pulled back. "What happened last night? Tell me," he demanded. "Now."

Blaine pulled in a breath to give Kurt the official story when he heard his dad be announced behind him. He turned to watch the press conference. "Blaine..." Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted.

"No, hold on." He sat on the couch, pulling Kurt down next to him.

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time," Tony said. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop."

A female's voice interrupted him. Blaine recognized it. The chick reporter that his dad had taken home. Blaine smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you..."

Tony responded quickly. "I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

Blaine winced at his dad's answer. That was the wrong thing to say.

"I never said you were a superhero," Christine pointed out.

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Tony sighed. "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly."

His dad continued on, not reading from the card. Blaine said, "Oh my god, Dad, just shut up and read the cards."

As soon as Blaine said it, Rhodey leaned forward to Tony to whisper something in his ear. Probably telling Tony the same thing. Just in a nicer way.

He held up the cards. "The truth is..." He paused. Blaine could see something in his eyes. He knew that look. He drew in a breath and braced himself as Tony let his hand fall back down.

"I am Iron Man."

Blaine closed his eyes and looked down as the press freaked out. Blaine reached out to the remote and turned it off. Then he turned to Kurt. "He wasn't supposed to say that..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's eyes were wide with shock. "Is that what you were going to tell me?"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "I was supposed to tell you that the official story is the truth. But..." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment in silence. Then, "So. Your dad is Iron Man," he said, breaking the silence. Blaine nodded. Then, unexpectedly, Kurt leaned in and kissed him. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and he lifted his hand to Kurt's cheek.

After a lingering moment, they broke apart. Kurt looked Blaine right in the eye and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Blaine laughed. "I make no guarantees."


End file.
